


The Oath

by ofvanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Non-Graphic Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofvanity/pseuds/ofvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bones had done was nothing to think about. He had nothing to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oath

**Author's Note:**

> My musings for mirror!Bones.

The first time Bones broke his Physician’s Oath was before he took it. His Daddy had stood over him as a seven year old and had him repeat a bunch of words afterwards, and then sent him up to bed without supper to think about what he’d done. What Bones had done was nothing to think about. He had nothing to regret.

The week following he saw Tommy Smiths on the playground again, his eyes bruised like twin plums and Bones shows him again just how little he regrets it. His only provocation was a nervous gaze across the courtyard and then Bones is vaulting himself over the slide and heading right for him.

Tommy doesn’t get very far and this time, Bones breaks his knuckles on Tommy’s teeth, but maybe next time he’ll think before he runs his fucking mouth. “This,” he says, between punches, “is for my Momma!” 

Ms. McCoy scolds him when he gets home from the hospital but that’s all she ever does. Sometimes she whups him, but only in the heat of the moment. Mostly, she frowns and sends him to bed without supper. Bones learns real fast to keep snacks in his room.

Jocelyn found one once, pressed behind medical journals on a shelf and grinning with a question in her eyes. “Why are you keeping baby carrots in your room?”

He took the bag out of her hand and kissed her into silence. They fucked against the shelf with all his trophies on it, rattling off in time with her moaning. Her voice was like silk in his ear, curved with an edge of violence. The second time he breaks the Oath, it’s to tell her he loves her. “Come on, Leo,” she says, “Harder.”

They were seventeen when she got pregnant. Momma scolded him then, too. “Now what’re you gon’ do? A child takin’ care of a child! Get out of my sight now, Leonard,” and up to his room he went.

The third break is when his Daddy dies and nobody needs to know the fucking details of it so he drinks through Sunday mass and just sends himself to bed without supper. His Momma’s been weeping for days and if he’s being honest with himself, he’s already fucking sick of it.

Starfleet was never endgame but after it all went to shit, it was the only place that would take him. Between his wife fucking some poor loser from the next town over and his daughter refusing his visits, he didn’t want to stay on this pathetic rock anyway.

The fourth he opens his mouth in a wide sneer and bears down on the Ensign struggling under his foot. He’s been shot in the right shoulder and he can feel the blood sinking through his clothes and his body but he doesn’t give a fuck. Captain Kirk is standing beside him, smiling like he never expected any different from Bones, and when he kills the Ensign, he doesn’t let up.

“Quite the fire, Doctor,” the Captain laughs, “So much anger.”

Bones thinks back to waking up with a daughter and wife and a father but it does nothing to calm him. “You owe me one.”

The Ensign that tried to kill the Captain brought a gun that fired ancient bullets to avoid detection on the sensors. It almost would have been a smart move if Bones hadn’t intervened.

Jim shrugs, his security detail shot dead a few feet over. The hallways have been abandoned, the crew probably scattered after the rumor of an assassination attempt got around. Bones curses, “Don’t think I’ll be taking bullets for you now.”

“How about I give you something else to take?” Jim wags his eyebrows suggestively. 

Bones rolls his eyes and fingers idly at the knife on his hip holster. “Get your ass to to Sickbay. I’m sure M’Benga is itching at the opportunity to poison you instead of treating you and usurping your position.” 

That was only the first time he found himself jumping in front of bullets for Jim Kirk. The rest blurred together in a flurry of bloody attacks and angry crewmen. He finds himself holding ancient Terran weapons more often than not, the kind that maim and put a human being through slow pain. The kind that can get snuck onto a starship without alerting modern sensors.

The fourth time Bones breaks his oath is actually multiple times. They all come together in one memory because they’re all for the same man. A blonde, blue-eyed motherfucker with a mouth like an angel. He finds food in Bones’ quarters, too. There’s a box of crackers and a replicated jar of peanut butter in his underwear drawer. Jim raises it with a concerned eyebrow, “What the fuck?”

In keeping with his tradition, Bones ignores the food and fucks him against the drawer. He’s keeping the food for the fifth time he breaks his Oath and he know he will. Still, knowing Jim Kirk has changed the way Bones internalizes his punishments. Peanut butter crackers are his favorite, keeping them in his room makes them a reward.

Like when he jumped Tommy Smiths on the playground for a second time, like marrying Jocelyn to keep her in his bed, like joining Starfleet to escape the sound of his mother’s sobbing. They’re all indulgences.

He’ll break the oath a fifth time and afterwards, he’ll be here. In tact, in his room, reveling in his indulgence.


End file.
